Ultraman Contrast
Ultraman Contrast is a fusion formed from the fusion of Ultraman One, Ultraman Xena and Ultraman Giga that debuted in Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus: Darkness Corruption. With One gaining Hexagonal Mode from Genesis Messiah and his childhood friend turning into a stronger version of Seminar in Ultraman Orb the Movie: Wrath of Zodiac Beast!, Contrast becomes the first Fusion Ultra to be completed outclassed in terms of power. History Ultraman One Vs Ultraman Virus: The Darkness Corruption When One and his childhood friends have ultimately exhausted all their energies in the failure attempt of ending Ultraman Virus, who merged with The Dark Matter into Fusion Virus. The three of them had refused to give up, they fused their souls together and giving birth to the single entity, Contrast. Contrast fought an even battle with Fusion Virus and eventually defeated the latter through the Contrastium Light and reverted the effects of Voiderium. Thanks to the fusion, One had obtained his Slugger Form with the bonds with Giga and Xena. Ultraman One (season 4) During the awakening of Death Tanothor, Contrast was fused from the never-losing willed of his components, allowing them to protect the first five Ultra Brothers and Ultraman Cure and the destruction of Planet Cure. Once teaming with his allies in their strongest forms, Death Tanothor was finally killed in a dramatic explosion. Profile Stats *'Transformation Item/Process': Power or Hope (Force of will/brought forth when not giving up), Baraji Stone, One Bracelet and Xena Brace are used as well.) *'Grip Strength': 110,000t *'Brute Strength': 220,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Travelling Speed':Mach 4.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 6 *'Jumping Height': 850m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 6 *'Pressure': Unknown or none *'Weaknesses': None Body Features While naturally sported the features from his components in a merged state, Contrast has the following features. *'Ultra Armor': His Ultra Armour, which provided Contrast with resilient to even the strongest attacks. With the Plasma Effect covering the entire body, the circulation of energy allowed Contrast to channel powers through the aforementioned effect. Thanks to this, Contrast is naturally immune to the negative effects of Voiderium. *'Color Orb': An energy orb in his chest, that represented the standard Colour Timer. *'Forehead Lamp': The forehead gem of unknown mystical power, where Contrast used to fire beams. Techniques :;Special Moves *'Powers from his components': As a Fusion Ultra, Contrast demonstrated the capabilities of using the strongest moves in an enhanced state of his components. From One, Contrast had used the One Cross Shot and One Rainbow Light. He inherited the Xena Cannon and Xena Explosives from Xena and for Giga, Contrast has access to the Giga Especially and Giga Shot. *'Contrastium Purify': Contrast can resonate his Plasma Effect with his Timer Orb and his entire body glows white. With that, this light instantly removes the harmful effects of Voiderium and dissipating the effects of minus energy. *'Contrast Beam': A plus style rainbow-colored beam fired from his both hands. Can destroy monsters in one hit. Used against Ex-Tanothor. *'Contrastium Light': Contrast resonate his Plasma Effect with his Forehead Lamp and Timer Orb can fires a very energy beam from his entire body, this attack was used with defeating Fusion Virus. He can engulf himself with the energies from the aforementioned attack and performing an Ultra Dynamite-like attack that is much more powerful. *'Contrast Rainbow': Contrast can fire a very powerful rainbow light from his Forehead Crystal, it requires recharging. *'Contrast Spark': A beam from his Color Timer, unknown what it does. *'Size Enlargement': Contrast engulfs himself in binding light and enlarges his height to match the height of Death Tanothor. *'Contrastium Blade': Contrast creates a large blade made up of light energy and the blade is able to slice through anything. **'Contrastium Holy': By turning the Contrastium Blade into pure light energy, Contrast can release a glowing white-yellow beam from the blade. :;Physcial Arts *'Contrastium Punch': Contrast charges his hands from the energy of the Plasma Effect, Contrast can punch his foes with great strength. It creates a shockwave after the punch. *'Contrast Slam': Contrast channels his light energy and slamming it to the ground, create an earthquake to can shock foes a distance away. *'Contrastlium Fissure': An ability to channel strength into the ground and summoning rocks and converting it into a wave shape. Contrast used this to reflect Ex Elemental Tanothor's water current. :;Other *'Light Energy Manipulation': Contrast can manipulate his light energy into some of his attacks and freely without restrains. **'Light of Souls': During the battle with Death Tanothor, Contrast's light of souls allowing the Ultra Brothers, Cure and Zero to regain their strength and transforming into their Ultimate Forms. **'Contrastium Shield': A light shield, it is more powerful than a regular shield. **'Energy Rainbow': Contrast can create an energy slash of rainbow sparks. Trivia *Contrast borrowed inspirations from Ultraman Saga and the recently Ultraman Grube. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fusion Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman One Continuity